


till the end of the line

by anlomijo



Series: My stucky bingo 2020 fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Endgame Fix-It, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, a tiny smidge of angst but it's pretty much nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlomijo/pseuds/anlomijo
Summary: Steve decides to not stay with Peggy and returns to Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: My stucky bingo 2020 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111319
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first stucky fic so if it's somewhat ooc I apologize. This is also for the stucky bingo 2020. English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title: till the end of the line  
> Creator(s): anlomijo  
> Card number: 078  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792776  
> Square filled: C3 - free square  
> Rating: General audience  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Endgame fix-it, fluff, getting together, first kiss  
> Summary: Steve decides to not stay with Peggy and returns to Bucky  
> Word count: 1104

Steve disappeared in an explosion of light. Leaving Bucky and Sam behind. Bucky stared at the place where Steve had disappeared, a weird feeling in his stomach. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Sam walking towards him until he was standing right beside him.

  


“He’ll be back”, Sam said and Bucky looked at the man beside him. Sam looked sure of himself. Bucky tried to nod as a response but he knew it fell flat. Sam snorted and shook his head slightly. When Bucky saw his face clearly again there was a small smile on his lips.

  


“You two… I swear to god”, Sam said, probably mostly to himself.

  


“What?” Bucky asked. But before Sam could answer there was a blinding light and someone emerged. The blonde hair caught in the sunlight and Bucky felt a weight lift from his chest. He walked towards Steve when the light disappeared. Steve met him halfway and they embraced. Bucky closed his eyes and exhaled. He could feel Steve relax against his body as well. They stood like that for a few moments too long before they let go of each other again. Steve’s hand was still on Bucky’s arm. 

  


“Hey man”, Sam said behind Bucky and Steve looked at him. A smile still on his face.

  


“Hi Sam”, Steve said and let go of Bucky’s arm to go and give Sam a quick hug too. Bucky missed the warmth from Steve’s hand when he let go. Steve looked back at Bucky when he and Sam took a step back from each other. Bucky took the time to really look at him and this time he could see the pain in his eyes and the slight frown between his eyebrows. Bucky felt his smile slowly slip away. Steve noticed Bucky’s change in demeanor and gave him a reassuring smile and silently promised that they’d talk just the two of them.

  


“Good to have you back”, Sam said. He apparently hadn’t noticed Steve’s slightly pained smile. Steve gave him another smile, this one more genuine, and Bucky relaxed slightly. Steve was here, that’s all that mattered, and they’d talk when everything was over. Steve walked over to Bucky again and threw his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. They smiled at each other before all three of them walked away together.

  


Everyone had wanted to talk to them and express their condolences about Tony and Natasha though Bucky had been staying a bit behind because it wasn’t really for him. He stayed close to Steve though and Steve would always look at him with a smile and motion him forward whenever he strayed too far away. It wasn’t until a few hours later that Steve and Bucky finally had some time for themselves. 

  


They were standing just beside the lake, just Steve and him, and not saying anything. Bucky glanced at Steve but the other man seemed to be deep in thought. Bucky gave him the time he obviously needed. Steve had his eyes trained on the other side of the lake when he suddenly took a deep breath and looked down on the ground. Bucky was quiet.

  


“I saw her, you know?” Steve said, still looking at the ground. Bucky looked at Steve. He didn’t have to guess to know who he meant.

  


“How was she?” Bucky asked slowly. Steve finally looked at him, that smile hadn’t left his lips since he’d come back though it wasn’t as pained anymore.

  


“She was good”, Steve said, still looking at Bucky. Trying to gage his reaction. Bucky nodded slowly.

  


“Is that why you've been… “ Bucky started but he didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Steve seemed to understand anyway and nodded.

  


“Yeah, it… brought back a lot of memories”, Steve said, looking away, deep in thought again. Bucky knew he was remembering. So was Bucky.

  


“You know… I almost entertained the thought that I should’ve stayed”, Steve said carefully. Bucky’s eyes snapped up to Steve’s face. Steve laughed slightly at his expression.

  


“I didn’t  _ do _ it”, Steve said. “Obviously.”

  


Bucky looked at him. The evening sun was framing Steve’s face and making his hair shimmer. He was beautiful.

  


“Do you regret it?” He asked. It was Steve’s turn to snap his eyes to look at Bucky.

  


“What?” Steve asked. Confusion playing on his face.

  


“Do you regret not staying?” Bucky asked carefully. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer but he had to be sure. “Is that why you’ve been so sad?”

  


Steve was shaking his head even before Bucky had finished his second question. He turned fully towards Bucky. Bucky did the same.

  


“I don’t regret it. You know why?” Steve asked. Bucky couldn’t do anything but shake his head.

  


“That was then”, Steve said with conviction. “I miss her, of course I miss her, but I can’t stay buried in the past. I need to be here… with you. This is where I belong.”

  


Bucky mulled over his words as he looked down on the ground. He could feel the tips of his ears warm up. Bucky looked up at Steve and Steve was looking at him with a look of pure love and the sweetest smile on his lips. With the sun framing Steve’s face Bucky was pretty sure that Steve had never been more beautiful than in this moment. He wanted to take a picture, to capture this moment in some way, but Steve slowly leaning forward interrupted his thoughts. Steve stopped just before reaching his lips, as if asking for permission. Bucky closed the distance between them, Steve’s hands came up behind his head and tangled in his hair. Bucky placed his hands around Steve’s waist. Bucky was pretty sure he was on cloud 9 with the electricity swirling in his veins and the warmth from Steve’s lips making him unable to think properly. Steve opened his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Bucky opened his mouth in response as he took a step closer to Steve so that their bodies were as close as they could be. He tightened his arms around Steve’s waist. 

  


They finally had to step back to breathe. He already missed the warmth. Bucky licked his lips as he looked at Steve in front of him. Steve looked back and smiled. The first big genuine smile ever since he came back from the past. Bucky smiled back just as genuinely.

  


“So, what now?” Bucky asked, still staring at Steve. 

  


“You wanna go back home?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded. They took each other's hands and walked away, towards their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr, I'm anlomijo there as well.


End file.
